Beautiful Darkness
by InuGoddess823
Summary: "You know very well that I will have to take her away. Having her is illegal, you can not keep her." "She is mine, you can not take her from me. Whether or not you agree, is not your decision. With me, she is protected. So she stays."
1. Byakuya has a girlfriend?

Hey Yall. Had another crazy brain spasm and this is what I thought of. There are some things in here that will make you say, "I don't think that's true" which means it's most likely part of my spasm. Such as: It is illegal in the Soul Society to own a slave. I very well know that that is made up (and if it isn't someone forgot to mention something in the anime) There is also other stuff that I made up, but I'm not going to spoil it. :P If you can't take my crazy spasms, well, it's a free country, don't read it. There will be some OOCness but it won't be super freaky. I love reviews! Tell me what you think is good or bad. But if you flame me…let's just say I have a mean temper that I try to keep under control, but I'm only human, and I have a very nice vocabulary that can be used on a whim (evil laugh) *cough* Now it's time for the disclaimer, joy. Ahem.

I Inugoddess823 do not own and has never owned Bleach. The anime, manga, characters, or franchise. (It's sad isn't it T^T) I do not receive any payment for this story (pff I wish) All rights belong to Tite Kubo and some other people I don't feel like listing. Everyone good? Yay! On with the story.

A servant ran down the hall to the meeting room of the Captains, panting with exertion. '_I might be scolded for doing something so bold, but milady needs him!'_

"And in conclusion..." Genryūsai was interrupted as a panting servant came to door (AN: Would that be a door?) The guards stopped her upon seeing the poor woman, captains looking towards the door to see what was the cause of the interruption.

"You have not been giving permission to enter! You must wait until the meeting is over." He said looking angrily at the servant.

"You don't understand, I must speak with Kuchiki-sama. It's an urgent matter!" she said desperately.

"Whatever you have to say has to wait until…"

"Yuuichi, what seems to be the problem" rumbled Genryūsai, looking at the poor out of breath servant.

"My apologies Genryūsai-sama, this servant wishes to speak to Kuchiki-taicho, but…"

"Release her."

"Pardon?"

"I do not repeat myself." Byakuya said, looking sternly at the guard.

"But..."

"Do as he says Yuuichi, the meeting is over anyway. Plus I wish to hear what is so important." Genryūsai said with a slight smile on his face. The guards begrudgingly let the woman through, looking a bit irked. She shot forward towards Byakuya.

"Kuchiki-sama, milady is going through a rejection! She has a fever and her heart and breath rate aren't steady. You must come quickly!" Byakuya's eyes widened, and he walked swiftly past the servant.

Silently commanding her to follow.

"Byakuya!" Genryūsai boomed. Byakuya stopped and turned looking, as much as he can, irritated. '_I have no time for his questions! I must hurry to her!'_

"Can I help you Genryūsai?" Byakuya said tightly.

"Who is this '_milady_' this girl speaks of? She is not your wife, so who is she?" Byakuya inwardly cursed. _'I was hoping he wouldn't ask that.'_

"She is, an acquaintance of mine." he said simply.

"Oh ho. Looks like Byakuya found a girlfriend, I would have never figured you for a ladies man." Shunsui piped in. Byakuya scoffed.

"She is **not** my _girlfriend_." He stressed

"Oh, then, pray tell, what _is_ she?" Shunsui said leaning slightly forward as if it was a secret. Byakuya glared.

"That is my personal business, and as such, none of yours. Now if you will excuse me." Byakuya turned to walk away.

"Byakuya. You wouldn't mind if I accompanied you to your home, would you? This girl has peeked my curiosity. I wish to know who she is. She seems quite special to you." Genryūsai said, knowing he would not be refused. "And maybe the other captains would join me?" silently ordering those who weren't already as curious as he. Byakuya inwardly flinched. '_I won't be able to hide her if they come now. She needs me, and all they will do is follow me to her room. (sigh) I can't keep her hidden for forever.'_

"You may do as you wish." He said emotionlessly, walking stiffly out of the room.

"Oh, Yama-jii, you're slick when ya wanna be." Shunsui said grinning. Genryūsai chuckled lightly.

"He seems to care about this girl. That is rare for him. I want to see who broke that shell of his. Come everyone, we shall be going on a…trip of sorts."

"Eh, do we have to? I've got better things to do than see some spoiled little princess." Kenpachi said gruffly.

"So you're saying you _don't_ wanna see the girl who's stolen the young lords heart?" Shunsui said dramatically.

"No." he put simply

"Zaraki, you can leave if you so wish, but at least come and see her." Genryūsai said. Kenpachi grumbled.

"Everyone settled? Then let's go."

*With Byakuya*

"When did she start rejecting it?" Byakuya commanded. Swiftly walking through the halls of his home, towards _her_ room.

"Just after lunch milord." The servant said, trying to keep up with his fast pace. "She was fine until she went back to her room to change into her outdoor wear. A servant found her on the ground one hall away, panting." Byakuya's face quickened.

"I want ice around her at ALL times, bring down her fever as much as possible. I want a sterile IV with two needles, and towels. Are we clear?" Byakuya said lowly, but with a stern face.

"Yes milord."

"The other captains will be arriving anytime, and I want them to be seating in the guest entertainment room. Bring them anything they want, but try as much as you can to keep them in that room. If they insist, I want someone to warn me before they come."

"Of course milord" Byakuya slowed to a stop in front of the right room, as the servant went off to fulfill his orders. From behind the door he could hear rough uneven breathing, and whimpers. His chest tightened. '_No matter how many times it happens, I can never get use to it.'_ He opened the door to reveal a young woman panting, sweat rolling down her brow, as servants tried to comfort her. She looked over. Striking deep blue eyes looked at him in pain, as the servants moved away to make room for their lord. She smiled lightly, and tried to gather her breath.

"W-welc-come h-home Nushi s-sama (owner)." She muttered breathlessly. Trying to hide the pain in her voice. Byakuya smirked at her useless effort.

"As always, Miyo."

I need your opinion on something. Would you prefer "Nushi-sama" or "Goshojin-sama"? I know the second is usually used for, um, sexual slaves, she isn't that type of slave! But I think it has a better ring to it. I don't know. Tell me which one you like better. Say them out loud and you'll know what kind of problem I have. I don't wanna use "Goshojin-sama" because she's not _that_ kinda slave, but "Nushi-sama" just sounds so…non-interesting and has no ring to it. What do yall think?


	2. Kuroakkiko Miyoko

AN: '_thought'_

"speech"

'_**secret language'**_

Byakuya and Miyoko (Miyo) will be speaking in a secret language from her homeland. Can't tell you were because that would ruin it. It will be explained at a later date. Just know that everyone else has no clue what they're saying, and they like to keep it that way.

At the front gates, the rest of the Gotei Thirteen arrived, and were being led to the guest entertainment room. Servants bustled trying to make everything perfect, not even knowing why the Gotei Thirteen were meeting at the Kuchiki residence. Only being told to try to keep them in the room.

"Kuchiki-sama will be with you in a moment. In the mean time, please wait here in the entertainment room. There will be someone here to cater to your needs, but is there anything that I can get you before I leave?" said the servant.

"When will we get to see the young lady that stays here with Byakuya?" Shunsui said with a smirk. The servant rose quickly out of her bow, eyes wide.

"You know of Lady Miyoko?" she said quickly.

"So her name is Miyoko? Pretty name." The servant realized what she had done a quickly bowed to leave.

"Please excuse me I must leave." Trying to leave. Shunsui stopped her.

"Why is he trying to keep her a secret?" Shunsui pried.

"I have said too much already. I will be scolded." She said desperately.

"Shunsui, leave her alone. We will meet her when Byakuya brings her out." Jūshirō said. Shunsui raised his hand in defeat, and the servant left in a hurry. "Poor thing. You probably scared the life out of her."

"I was just trying to get the story before…" Shunsui was interrupted as a sobbing scream resonated through the halls. Servants flinched, looking in the direction of the scream and shook their heads sadly. Genryūsai saw this.

"Dear girl, what was that exactly?" Genryūsai said to one of the servants. They looked at each other, wondering if they should tell them or not. Finally one girl stepped forward.

"That was lady Miyoko, Genryūsai-sama."

"Oh, and why would she be screaming like that?" She paused, looking doubtful of her own words.

"I'm sorry Genryūsai-sama, but I am not obliged to tell you. My apologies." She bowed, and stepped back.

"It seems like Byakuya really wants to keep this girl a secret." Mayuri said. "I wonder if he'll let me take some samples."

"In your dreams. If he's protecting her, that means he cares for her. He wouldn't let someone like _you_ come anywhere near her." Kenpachi snarled. Mayuri glared.

"Samples wouldn't disfigure her, or kill her." Mayuri meant to lecture Kenpachi, when another scream echoed down the halls.

"What ever is happening to her must be painful. Genryūsai, do you think he would need my assistance?" Unohana said softly.

"It doesn't seem like this is the first time. He will be fine." Genryūsai said gruffly. Everyone turned to see a relieved servant some through the hall.

"Milady is fine and Kuchiki-sama shall be with you shortly." The servants in the room breathed a sigh a relief, and relaxed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*With Byakuya*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Byakuya inserted one end of the needle into Miyo's arm, and the other into his. He watched carefully as his blood entered Miyo. He looked up to see her start to calm, but then jerk slightly.

"Bind her." He ordered, and some servants came to hold her down. Miyo sobbed lightly, and then suddenly, a scream broke through. The servants flinched, but Byakuya kept looking into her eyes, watching to see of they changed color. Her back arched off the futon as another scream ripped through her body. "Bring the ice. Put it on her sides." The extra servants went to work putting the ice packs near their mistress. Miyo slowly unfurled from her arched position, and started to breathe easier.

"Her heart rate is coming down, milord."

"So is her temperature." He servant said happily. Byakuya inwardly sighed in relief. He slowly pulled out the needles from both of their arms, and stepped away so they could check her out. _'That's enough blood for her to last for a while. The supplement doesn't seem to work like it use to. She is getting to strong. She will need the real thing more often or she will have to find a mate that will sate her.'_ "Milady is back to normal Sir." Byakuya looked over to see Miyo's eyes on him, slightly smiling.

"Once she is cleaned up, tell the captains that I will be there momentarily."

"Yes milord." They said happily. Byakuya waited outside her room, waiting. A few moments later, a servant came from the room. "She is ready milord."

"Good. You may leave." The servant bowed and called the others from the room. Byakuya went back in the room to see Miyo sitting patiently one her bed, smiling sadly. Byakuya returned it, with a small smirk. She giggled softly.

"It seems you couldn't keep me hidden forever, Nushi-sama."

"No. But I tried. Come we shall go meet them." He stepped forward to help her up. Once she was up, she looked at him with a slight look of fear in her eyes.

"What will happen when they find out what I am? I will have to leave, and you will be punished." Byakuya looked at her, and watched as the emotions went by in her blue eyes.

"When they find out why you are mine, they will understand."

"What if they don't? It is still against the law to own a slave, and that's what I am. No matter what kind of bond that makes me one, you are still my owner." She held on tightly to his arm, looking desperately into his eyes. "If you will be punished when they find out, then I must leave. You can send me back to my father, he will understand."

"I will not 'send you away' because it inconveniences me. You are mine, and will stay as such until it is time for the bond to be broken." He said sternly.

"But..."

"I will not give you to someone who will not take care of you. If I am punished then so be it." Byakuya said with a final tone. Miyo smiled slightly, and sighed.

"_**You are much to stubborn for your own good, Nushi-sama"**_

"_**I fight for what is mine. That is not being stubborn."**_ Miyo laughed.

_**"Whatever you say, Nushi-sama."**_

"Come we must go meet them." Miyo linked her arms in his and they walked toward the entertainment room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*With the Gotei 13*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All the captains stopped their conversations as a servant came to announce the arrival of Byakuya and his secret lady.

"Pardon my interruption, but Kuchiki-sama and Miyoko-sama have arrived." The captains looked up to see Byakuya standing next to a young lady. Toushirou looked up and his eyes went wide. She was beautiful. Her eyes the deepest of blues, but still had a light to them that was stunning. Her pale skin still managed to have a sun kissed glow to it and her midnight black hair hung in thick long waves down her back to her shapely waist. The layered kimono she wore did nothing to hide the curves of her body, hanging slightly of the shoulder to show more of her milky skin. He stood stunned, trying to gather himself once more. What was said next successfully pulled him out of his stupor.

"Captains, I would like to introduce Kuroakkiko Miyoko." Byakuya paused before saying the rest. "She is bound to me until I find it appropriate to release her." Miyo looked around, trying to see the reaction of the other captains, and what she saw only made her more nervous. Everyone was stunned. Eyes wide, some angrier than others. Mayuri was the first to recover.

"Oh ho. Looks like Byakuya isn't the shinning example of a captain anymore. I knew you had something to hide. I'm just mad I wasn't the first one to find out." Miyo glared at him, wishing Byakuya hadn't ordered her to stay put or she would have shown Mayuri what kind of blade her had under her kimono. But she soon started to focus on the growing anger level of the Genryūsai. The look on his face told her that he didn't find the situation as funny as Mayuri. Or Kenpachi for that matter.

"Well look at that!" Kenpachi laughed "I never would have thought that O' Honorable Byakuya would have a slave. You just made my coming here all that more satisfying."

"SILENCE!" Genryūsai bellowed. Miyo flinched and grabbed onto Byakuya's sleeve inching closer. She didn't want him to be punished for something her had no control over. It wasn't like it was his choice to keep her. He was ordered by her father, he could do nothing but accept less he know her fathers wrath. "Byakuya, you know very well that having a slave is illegal in the Soul Society. Why, do YOU of all people have a slave. Just because you are from a high ranking family does not mean that you can choose which rules to follow."

"Genryūsai, I had no choice but to keep her. She is not here to do my biding, I have servants for that. She is here beca…"

"There is no such thing as no choice when it comes to something like this! You bought her, that was a choice." Genryūsai was getting angrier as the conversation continued, eyes open. (AN: now you know he's mad.)

"I did not buy her, she was given to me."

"Who is this day an age would someone give you a slave? It isn't a secret that slaves are illegal, and you could have refused this 'gift'." Byakuya inwardly rolled his eyes.

"I could not refuse her, he would have become very angry, and done whatever he could to _make_ me accept." Byakuya said calmly

"Who would have enough power to order you to do anything? I am the only superior you have." Genryūsai's anger was starting to ebb away, now he was slightly confused.

"With all do respect Genryūsai, he outranks even you by a long shot." Genryūsai looked at Byakuya with serious eyes, switching between Miyo and his 6th captain. The other captains looking from Genryūsai to Byakuya to Miyo and back. Genryūsai grunted.

"Tell me her story, Byakuya." Miyo started to relax, as did Byakuya. She released his sleeve and looked up at him.

"_**Am I going to be taken away after?"**_ Miyo said trying to see if she was still in the danger zone.

"I don't believe so." Byakuya replied.

"Whoa! What did she just say?" Shunsui said. Byakuya sighed inwardly.

"She wishes to know if she will be taken away." All eyes turned to Miyo, and she didn't like having so much attention on her especially in this situation.

"We shall see." Genryūsai replied. Miyo looked at Genryūsai, than back at Byakuya.

"_**Will you be punished?"**_

"Most likely." Miyo's eyes went wide.

"_**But he said that I could, maybe, stay with you."**_ She stated frantically.

"_**That does not take the charges away."**_ He stated calmly. Miyo looked at Genryūsai.

"Um, will Nu-Byakuya-sama be punished for keeping me here?" She said hoping Genryūsai would reconsider after he heard her story. Genryūsai thought for a moment.

"Yes, he will." Miyo froze. '_It isn't his fault! How can you punish him when he did not have a choice.' "_Just because he is of royal blood does not mean that he can skip a punishment. Miyo whimpered softly. "Come Byakuya you will tell me this, 'story' or how she came into your home." Genryūsai got comfortable in his chair and waved his hand for the others to sit down. Miyo sat next to Byakuya and Shunsui insisted he sit next to Miyo. Miyo tried to stay calm but wouldn't stop moving in her seat, too nervous to stop.

"Miyo, you will sit still." Said Byakuya. Instantly Miyo sat still in her seat.

"_**Yes milord"**_ She said bowing her head slightly. Shunsui 'oohed' and Kenpachi chuckled.

"That's a cool trick you got there Byakuya." Shunsui said like a child. "Now Miyo, get up and kiss your lord." He said hoping something would happen. Everyone looked at him, Miyo with a puzzled look and Byakuya with one of slight anger.

"She does as **I** order and no one else."

"EH. What good is a slave if they only obey one person?" Shunsui said complaining.

"I said she was bound to me, I never said she was a slave to anyone."

"Oh…there's a difference?" Miyo giggled softly and all eyes went to her, though this time she didn't seem to care.

"_**Is he always like this?"**_ Byakuya looked from Miyo to Shunsui

"_**Yes. He's always like this."**_ Miyo laughed some more

_**"I like him already."**_ Miyo said smiling at Shunsui.

"Hey! Are ya'll talking about me? I can tell. Byakuya what did she say." Byakuya looked boredly at Shunsui.

"She thinks your funny, and she likes you already." Shunsui wasn't expecting that.

"Oh." He quickly recovered "Well thank you my dear. Genryūsai I think you should let him keep her. I like her." Miyo laughed, while the other captains rolled their eyes.

"I think we should get back to the situation at hand." Stated Mayuri haughtily. '_Of course you do. You want to see if you can keep her for your experiments'_ Kenpachi thought.

"As do I. Tell us this story Byakuya."


	3. Her Story

(AN: There are some blanked out places in his dream. Those are the parts he skimmed over while telling the other captains. Those are also the party YOU don't need to know yet. Teehee)

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ (Flashback: 9 years ago)~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

'_Where am I?'_ Byakuya thought. He hardly dreamt, and when he did it was always of a place he had been, but this place was new to him. Dark walls, high ceilings, and large cherry wood doors. He looked around confused, wondering if he could figure out where he was.

"Come, Byakuya_." _A voice called out. He turned quickly towards the voice, looking more puzzled. (AN: As puzzled as Byakuya can look) '_He knows my name. Have we met before?'_ He walked towards the voice, going through the long halls, and opening a door into a large study. Books lined the walls, along with paintings of people and lands. Byakuya looked strait to see a man sitting at a long black wood desk, looking strait at him. His eyes a deep green color, with long back hair pulled into a loose low ponytail. Wearing a black silk haori with silver sakura stitched into the shoulder. Byakuya stared for a long time, trying to place the face of the man. The man chuckled.

"You do not know me, boy." He said. Byakuya looked at the man suspiciously, and then glared.

"Why have you entered my mind? What do you plan to do?" All the man did was smile and laugh lowly.

"I don't plan on getting any information from you, if that's what's on your mind. I have a, proposition for you." He said his smile widening.

"I will do nothing to betray the Soul Society, nor will I sully my good name for anyone." This man was sorely mistaken if he though Byakuya would just turn on his people, but all the man did was laugh harder and motion for Byakuya to sit.

"No my dear boy, it's not that kind of proposition." Byakuya kept his place, refusing to sit.

"I am not a boy. You will treat me with the respect that I deserve." He said sternly, glaring at the man across the room. The man folded his hands and looked, his smile diminishing slightly.

"Oh. Then you shall treat me with the respect_ I_ deserve. I am Kuroakkiko Ryūtaro, King of…and it's gate. Now sit, shinigami, and hear what I have to say." Byakuya's eyes widened, as who this person was hit him. So he bowed slowly and sat. Ryūtaro took a deep breath, and looked at Byakuya.

"I wish for you to protect someone that is very important to me." Byakuya waited for him to continue with bated breath '_I hope he doesn't make me do anything that will kill me.'_ Ryūtaro watched Byakuya for any sign of retreat. "She is very special to me, and you are just the person that can keep her safe, but still let her be who she is. While also teaching her about being a royal." He waved toward the door, and in walked a young girl around the age of 7, with big blue eyes and a small side ponytail. She had on a cute dark purple kimono, with light blue stitching. She looked at the new comer and quickly walked to Ryūtaro and hid next to his leg, peeking out just enough to see. He smiled.

"This is my daughter Miyoko. She is too young to take up her position as Queen, so I want you to take her to the Soul Society until she is old enough to begin her rein."

"Why can she not stay here? You are the King of….surely you can teach her how." Ryūtaro looked sadly at Miyo, but smiled nonetheless.

"Oh but you see I can't. She has already been kidnapped once, and because of the heritage of her mother some of the lower kings have took it upon themselves to see to it that she doesn't, how you say, meet the qualifications of a new queen." Ryūtaro said sadly. Byakuya was confused.

"Even is she is not full blooded, she should be able to take the thrown no matter the percentage. That is if you have no other to succeed you. What qualifications should she have to meet?" Ryūtaro's eyes dimmed, and Miyo buried her head in his side.

"Here a queen must be innocent to take the thrown. She must lay with no one until after she is crowned and married." Byakuya's eyes went wide. He looked down at the little girl next to Ryūtaro, and wondered to himself.

"But…she is so young. Surely they know she will not take the thrown now. Why take it when she is so young?" Ryūtaro sighed.

"Maybe they thought she wouldn't fight as much." Byakuya inwardly cringed.

"Did they succeed?" Ryūtaro chuckled lowly.

"Just because she is young doesn't mean she doesn't know how to protect herself." He looked at Byakuya smiling. "Let's just say, an _important_ appendage won't be of use to some men anymore." Byakuya looked down at Miyo again, to see her looking at her father with a confused face, and he smirked.

"She doesn't seem to understand the damage she inflicted." Ryūtaro laughed loudly, deep and hearty.

"Of course not. Why would I let my only daughter remember something like that? Most of her memory from when it happened has been erased, well at least the one's that a 7 year old shouldn't remember." He said winking.

"_**Dad, what do you mean?"**_ Byakuya looked at her wondering what she said.

"_**Ah my dear, it's just your father being foolish."**_ She looked at him for a while and then puckered her lips and puffed her cheeks.

"_**Dad, are you being perverted again?"**_ Ryūtaro stopped laughing and sweat dropped.

"Uh, of course not my dear, I would never do such a thing." Byakuya just looked between the two. Already giving up on trying to understand what they were saying.

"You were saying pervy stuff with Haji-san yesterday!" Byakuya quickly turned towards Miyo. _'What ARE they talking about?'_ Ryūtaro coughed.

"Why don't we change the subject? So, Byakuya, do you agree?"

"What's the catch?" He said, crossing his arms.

"Well you know, she'd have to live with you, she'd have to be your slave, you'd have to teach her, but other than that there's no catch." Ryūtaro said quickly. Byakuya glared at the Lord.

"What do you mean she would have to be my slave? Slave's are highly illegal in the Soul Society." _'He ignored everything else but that.'_ Ryūtaro thought, he sighed.

"She wouldn't really be your slave. You'd just have to form a bond with her to make her do whatever you want."

"That is what a slave IS!" Byakuya said forcefully.

"The only reason you're forming the bond with her is to keep her powers in check. I would not make you form one if it wasn't needed. She is a good girl, she wouldn't cause havoc around your home."

"What do you mean by, 'keep her powers in check'?" Byakuya's eyes narrowed. Ryūtaro immediately sobered from his happy mood.

"Well, due to her mother being a Shinigami, and me being, well me. Her power level is above a manageable level, especially for someone her age. I have already placed multiple spells on her to permanently keep most of her reiatsu at bay, but the remaining percentage is still very high. Small spells have also been placed but they aren't permanent. The only thing that will keep her from loosing control of that is a slave bond. Even if she were to loose control, she could be ordered to stop, even in her enraged state the bond should take effect. Now there are rules to the bond, or course. 1. She in to remain innocent in every sense of the word 2. You cannot order her to do something that will endanger her physically or mentally 3. You cannot force her to do something that is illegal, in either of our worlds. Other than those and a few minor ones that is it. So, Byakuya, do you accept my proposition?" Ryūtaro finished, resting his chin in between his crossed fingers.

"You very well know I could be expelled from the Gotei 13 for having a slave, or even be sent to prison?"

"Yes I do. If you are ever found out, just contact me and I shall send someone in your behalf. They cannot deny me what I want when they find out who I am, no matter what petty rules are in my way." He sat back looking mighty, waiting for Byakuya to respond. '_If I take her, there is a high risk I could be found out. My servants are loyal but that won't stop them from talking, and some can't keep their mouths closed even at the most important times. I will have to make up a story for her, teach her, and make sure she causes no trouble.'_ Ryūtaro saw his hesitation. "I will teach her all she needs to know about fighting at night in her dreams like I'm doing now, and I already have a story for her. All you will have to do is continue her lessons about being a royal in real life, and once again Byakuya, she is a good girl." he said petting her head. Byakuya looked up confused and a bit irked.

"It is not hard to guess what your thinking about, when you can read mind of course." Ryūtaro said chuckling. Byakuya glared.

"What if I decide not to accept your proposition?" Ryūtaro smiled darkly.

"My dear boy, I made it sound like a choice to be civil. You will accept or deal with my anger. I get what I want, no matter what I have to do to get it." Byakuya glared harder, and then sighed softly, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

_ "_I shall keep her. Is there anything I need to know about her before I leave?" '_I can't believe I'm doing this.'_

"Oh good." Ryūtaro smiled, back to his happy mood. "Because of her mixed heritage, she doesn't have much control of her, inner demon, as it would be. So when she feels a strong emotion, her ears and tail have a tendency to, pop out. The bond would keep it under control when in the company of others, but when you're alone with her, you will see them. They aren't hideous, no. They are the ears and tail of a black wolf, so if you imagine they are quite cute on a little girl, and would probably be on a young woman. Especial in bed…oh yes that would be very nice." Byakuya looked at Ryūtaro with a mix of confusion and worry, as he went on with his erotic fantasy of what it would be like to bed a woman with a tail. He looked at Miyo, only to see her shaking her head at her father. '_This must happen a lot.'_ He thought. He looked back the Lord, only to see his cheeks flush pink and his eyes dim. '_He won't be coming back anytime soon.'_

"Um, Byakuya-san?" Byakuya looked back at Miyo, and nodded for her to continue. "Um, what should I call you? You know, when we go to your world." She looked at him fidgeting slightly, under his gaze.

"You may call me whatever you wish, as long as it's respectful."

"Oh no. She will call you what any other slave would call their master, Nushi-sama." Ryūtaro said, seemingly coming out of his erotic utopia of a mind, though still blushing madly. Byakuya sat, waiting for him to explain what that word meant. "It is the word we use, for someone that has control over us in that sense. Do you have a different word you would prefer?"

"I am fine."

"Great, all I need you to do it prick your finger on her collar, and you're all set."

"Is she aware of everything that is going to happen? It will cause me trouble if i have to explain everything to her."

"I have told her everything beforehand. She understands what is going on." Byakuya looked at Miyo, as she lifted her neck so he could reach her collar.

"This is a dream. How can a bond be formed here?" Ryūtaro smiled.

"Dear boy, this is no dream. I transported you here, while you were sleeping, and you woke up in the hallway." Byakuya glared, but in reality he was shocked. '_He sent me to the….and I didn't even notice.'_ "Now shall we." Byakuya took another look at Miyo to see her smiling at him. Apparently she found it funny he didn't know he was actually here. Byakuya leaned forward and pricked him finger on the collar. After a while the collar tightened around her neck, and the bond was formed.

"It's a pleasure to be under your care now Nushi-sama." Miyo bowed, and came up smiling. Byakuya smirked at this, and then turned to Ryūtaro.

"What happens now?"

"Oh I'll send you back and she'll be in your house in the morning. All her clothes will be in a room next to yours, and I've decided to hypnotize your staff so that they'll think she was there the whole time. Oh look at the time you really must go. Bye now." Ryūtaro snapped his fingers before Byakuya could speak and transported him back to the Soul Society. Byakuya now lay in his bed, trying to figure out if what just happened was real or just an elaborate dream. There was a nock at the door, and in came a servant.

"Milord breakfast is ready. Lady Miyoko is already getting ready. You may come down whenever you wish." She bowed and left. Byakuya sat up staring at the door for a moment. '_Well I least I know whether it was a dream or not.'_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ (End Flashback)~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Everyone sat quietly for a while after the end of the story, think about what was just said. Miyo looked at everyone, waiting to see how they'd react. Genryūsai was the first to speak.

"I sense no lies from you Byakuya, and you seem to care deeply for this girl. But that does not overrule the fact that you broke a law." Miyo cringed at what was soon to come. "You shall be put on probation and you are put on leave from the 6th division. Other than that, you may keep her, and once you are put back on from your leave, I will not pursue the issue further." Genryūsai finished and looked at Byakuya for conformation. Miyo relaxed slightly, knowing her master would not be stripped of his rank.

"Of course Genryūsai, thank you for your cooperation."

"Wait a moment!" Everyone looked toward the one person who would _ever_ speak out about something like this. "You are just going to let him keep his rank. You aren't going to put him in jail, tell everyone of his folly? Nothing!" Mayuri argued.

"You don't agree with Genryūsai's choice?" Toushirou said calmly, looking at Mayuri with disgust.

"Hey Mayuri, take a breather. She looks like a good girl, let him keep her." Shunsui said. Mayuri grumbled.

"She will not just be a slave to you, now that we know about her. If she is so powerful she will have to join a division, and to find out how powerful she is, we will put her through a series of tests." Genryūsai said. Miyo looked confused, as did everyone else in the room.

"Genryūsai-sama, what kinds of tests will I have to go through?" Miyo said, head cocked to the side in curiosity.

"You will fight our lieutenants, to see how you stand up to them." Byakuya scowled.

"Genryūsai, does she _really_ have to fight? I have seen her in combat. Our lieutenants stand no chance against her." Genryūsai looked at Byakuya and then to Miyo.

"Then we shall test her strength."

Oh snap! What's gonna happen next? Sorry that Hitsugaya-taicho, hasn't been in here a lot. Don't chu worry. By like, I don't know, chapter 5 things'll really get goin! Please REVIEW! I like them, they make me smile. (But if you flame me your buttay is mine!) Bye now! ^_^


	4. Does that happen a lot?

Hey yall. Sorry it's been a while since my last chapter. My bad, school started and my brain was like "Too many things at once, too many things at once!" So my creative process stopped. Don't chu worry, new chapter for you! Starting….NOW!

Everyone looked at Genryūsai in surprise. '_Is he really going to put her through that? She might be powerful, but going up against all the captains? That's a little much isn't it?'_ Toushirou thought quietly.

"Um… Genryūsai-sama? Are you sure that's wise? The girl may be powerful, but going up Captains? That's a little much don't you think?" Komamura stated. Some of the other captains nodded in agreement, while some (cough-Mayuri-cough) thought the idea of Miyo fighting would be something wonderful.

"I think it's a great idea. When we're done with her, I can perform some tests that are in need of a subject." Mayuri looked at Miyo with sinister eyes. Mentally figuring out what experiments he would do first. "She would make an excellent test subject…as well as company for me in that lonely old lab." Miyo grimaced and clung to Byakuya as he glared at Mayuri.

"I will not tell you again Mayuri, she is mine and I will give her to no one unless she wishes to go. And from the look on her face, I can safely say that she doesn't want to go with you."

"So cruel" Mayuri pouted.

"Enough of your petty squabbles. Genryūsai, you say the test shall be tomorrow? How do we know she won't escape on the middle of the night?" Soi Fon said, looking at Miyo and Byakuya with disgust.

"Miyo would never do such a thing. Just because she is under the command of another doesn't mean she has no honor." Byakuya retorted.

"Soi Fon does have a point. She will be transferred into the custody of the Soul Society, and will be put into a cell to make sure she does not escape."

"Genryūsai, she has been in my care for many years. I know she will not…"

"Just because you _think_ you know what she will do, doesn't mean she will." Soi Fon said. Byakuya began to say something but stopped himself. '_No matter how much I fight, they won't listen'_

"As you wish. She will go with you." Miyo looked surprised.

"**Nushi-sama! I don't want to go with them. Please don't make me go."** Miyo begged.

"**Don't worry. I know you can defeat them. One night by yourself will be fine. And if I can, I will visit you before you are released."** Miyo looked at the other Captains in worry.

"**What will happen if I don't win? I don't want to hurt them."**

** "You must win at all costs."** Byakuya said forcefully "**Don't worry about hurting them. They will be fine."**

** "**Look at them. They're already trying to conspire against us." Mayuri said, trying to stir up trouble. Miyo quickly turned to him; eyes tinged a slight red, fangs shown, a fierce look on her no longer delicate face.

"You're only making it worst. I'm tired of your comments! Say one more, and I promise to rip you limb from limb and then make you watch as I feed your entrails to my wolves with your last dying sight." Everyone quieted and looked at Miyo in surprise. Miyo quickly recovered from her outburst, hands quickly covering her mouth. Trying to take back the harsh words she had said, and hide the fangs that had burst from her mouth.

"**I'm so sorry! I didn't mean…I couldn't stop…"** Miyo struggled to explain what had happened, and couldn't stand all the stares that were directed at her. She started shaking slightly, her eyes tearing up from the stress. **"N-nushi-sama?"**

** "**You may leave Miyo." Miyo shook her head.

"**Thank you, Nushi-sama**." Miyo bowed and swiftly left the room. All the captains were quiet.

"Um, Byakuya? Does that happen often?" Shunsui said. Byakuya glared at Mayuri, who was smiling slightly, and looked towards the other captains.

"You have insulted her honor as well as mine. It is only natural that she would defend it. You are lucky she realized what had happened before she did anything rash. Be warned Mayuri, she keeps her promises." Byakuya looked at the other captains before excusing himself to go find Miyo. Mayuri grumbled.

"Does he think I will let her get away with threatening me? I should kill her now for her insolence." Shunsui rolled his eyes.

"Oi, Yama-jii? I think I'm gonna go with Byakuya to find Miyo." Genryūsai nodded, not really caring what anyone did for the rest of the day. Shunsui jogged off to meet with Byakuya. He saw him walking briskly down the hall, and smacked him on the back. Byakuya stopped, looking grimly at Shunsui.

"YO BYAKUYA! Do you mind if I help you find our little girl?" Byakuya glared.

"And since when, exactly, has she been yours?" He retorted.

"Oh HO! She was mine the minute she said she liked me. Are you gonna deny her my presence Byakuya?"

"Yes." He said curtly. Shunsui's smile dimmed.

"You would deny her such a simple thing? You can't control who she sees, you know." He wanted to take that back after the look he received from Byakuya. He _could_, in fact, keep her from anyone he saw fit, and she could do nothing but follow his orders to the 't'. "Hey Byakuya, you're not seriously thinking that are you?"

"You won't know until you know." Byakuya turned and walked away, continuing his quest to find Miyo. Shunsui stood there for a moment before pulling himself together and following Byakuya.

After I few minutes of walking they heard soft whimpering coming from one of the rooms near by. Shunsui went to open the door, but was stopped by Byakuya. Shunsui looked at him curiously.

"I just wanted to find out if she was ok. We need'nt do anything more."

"You're not going to comfort her?" Shunsui exclaimed. "Byakuya, I knew you were cruel, but really? You're not even gonna give her a nice hug?" He said, squeezing himself.

"She is already being comforted by others. If you go in now, I can't guarantee that they won't attack you." Shunsui looked surprised, and then smirked.

"I think I can handle anything on the other side Byakuya." Byakuya inwardly rolled his eyes.

"Then allow me to go in first. They will recognize me." Byakuya opened the door and stepped into the small room. As he entered loud growls emanated from the room, but soon stopped. Shunsui was confused. _'Was that a growl? Maybe she has some dogs with her.'_ he thought. Byakuya motioned for him to enter, and the growls started up again. His eyes widened as he saw Miyo completely engulfed by 5 enormous wolves, all a different shade of black. She lay in the center of them all, curled up in a ball. Shunsui stood there, trying to digest all that he saw. _'What kind of wolves are these? They're almost my height and just as big.'_ He blinked and stepped back a little when Yoru, one of the bigger wolves stood up, fangs showing ready to pounce. A vicious snarl came from the animal and Shunsui now understood what Byakuya was saying. Just as the wolf was coming within lunging distance, a small whimper came from Miyo from the center of the group.

Yoru's ears perked up, and he came out of his crouch. Still glaring at Shunsui, he walked back to his spot in the huddle and buried his nose in Miyo's hair, and released a soothing purr. She stopped whimpering and the wolf looked back up at Shunsui with distaste. He turned his head to Byakuya in question, wondering whom this stranger was that he was allowed to see Miyo.

"I have told the other captain's about Miyo. They took it quite well considering the situation. She will be tested tomorrow, to see if I may keep her. Though I doubt anyone will take her away from me if I don't wish for her to leave." The wolves looked at each other, communicating among themselves. They all looked to Byakuya in question of this _test_ Miyo must do. Byakuya sighed. _'This is why I didn't want them to know'_ "She will have to fight the other captains to prove her worth, as it may." The wolves immediately snarled in anger, they would never let their precious cargo fight anyone for anything. That is the sole reason why they were sent with her. "You will not let her defend her honor?" Byakuya said, knowing they could not refuse. The wolves looked down at Miyo, whimpering sadly. They would have to let her fight. She was duty bound to defend her honor. The largest looked at Byakuya and them back at Miyo. "You may be with her until it is time for her to fight. After that you may not interfere." The wolves nodded and snuggled back into their cuddle puddle (AN: I love cuddle puddles! Just get some friends and form a big puddle on the floor and just lie on each other and sleep.)

Byakuya took this as his cue to leave. He ushered Shunsui out of the room and shut the door. Shunsui stood there for a moment.

"You seem to be more shocked than I had planned." Byakuya said. Shunsui shook his head, and replied with a stutter.

"W-What exactly _are_ those things?"

"They are wolves"

"Ch, if those are wolves then I'm a girl."

"Explains the flowered kimono." Byakuya said walking away. Shunsui caught up with him.

"Byakuya? Seriously, what are those _wolves?_"

"Her father sent them with her for her protection. They are her guardians, and well as her children."

"WHOA WHOA WHOA! They're her kids? You've got to be kidding me!"

"She raised them since they were abandoned my their parents. They protect her because she is family."

"How do you raise wolf cubs that big?" Byakuya looked at Shunsui with a look of worry. _'Does he really think they are _just_ wolves?'_

"They aren't real wolves, you do know that right?" Shunsui did a double take.

"What do you mean they aren't real wolves, of course they're real."

"I told you, they are her guardians. They _are_ real people, they just take that form as a scare tactic to ward away anyone who might caus her harm." Shunsui's eyes lit up.

"Really! Oh, that explains it. Hn, they seem to be really into it for them to be people." Byakuya couldn't help but shake his head. _'He really is a moron_._ I'll just leave it at that.'_

"Come, I must escort the other captains to the door"

"Oh! You didn't know?" Byakuya stopped mid stride, hoping Shunsui wasn't about to say what he thought he was going to say. "We're staying here for the night." Byakuya cursed inwardly, and sighed.

"Aren't they going to take Miyo to be imprisoned?" He said with a small amount of venom.

"Oh no! Genryūsai would never to that to her. And considering the fact that she will be around Mayuri who wants nothing more than to test things with her, I don't think Genryūsai would cage her for Mayuri's enjoyment." Byakuya inwardly loosened. _'Yoru would have killed me if they took her away.'_

"Then I shall prepare rooms."

"Great!" Shunsui exclaimed "I think this is the first captain 'slumber party' as the humans call it. Byakuya sighed, defeated. '_This is going to be a long night.'_

I know it's been a while since my last update and I know that so far Toushirou has said little to nothing. DON'T WORRY! When the end of chapter 5 comes and chapter 6 you'll be seeing a lot more of Toushirou. ANYWAY! Do ya'll know an author that's good a writing fight scenes? Cause I'm not and it's kinda important that the fighting isn't crappy. Which if how i would probably write it. Just message me or leave a review of a really good fight scene writer. THANX YA'LL!


	5. Her Guards

Hey yall. I know that it's been a while since I put up a new chapter, but I'm still looking for someone to help me write the fight scene. Grr. It's hard! ANYWAY! Here's the new chappity. Disclaimer GO!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, and I make no profit from this. IF I did own Bleach Grimm and Ichigo would have been married with children by now, but you know, that's my yaoinessness coming out. (cough) on with the chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Genryūsai and the gang~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, Genryūsai, when will we be transferring this Miyo girl into our jail?" Mayuri said excitedly, eyes glittering at the, opportunities, he would have.

"We will be letting Miss Miyo stay here with Byakuya, seeing how she reacted to the news, I wouldn't want to cause her any more, stress."

"Yeah, she seemed kinda freaked out." Kenpachi said. Mayuri's eyes widened.

"But what if she tries to leave in the middle of the night, or tries to poison us in our sleep?" He shouted.

"She doesn't seem like the type of person that would do something like that. She did seem terrified at the thought of being away from Byakuya, so I doubt that she would do anything that cruel." Unohana stated.

"She acts more like a kid being taken away from her parents, than a girl who would poison ya in your sleep." Kenpachi stated with a laugh. Mayuri was about to say something when Byakuya and Shunsui walked through the doors.

"How is she?" Toushirou said quickly. Shunsui looked at Toushirou from the corner of his eye, smiling slightly.

"She's fine." Byakuya stated. "She is calming down at the moment."

"Ch. That chick's too soft, I would have thought living with you would have made her devoid of all emotion." Kenpachi chuckled. Byakuya glared.

"She is her own person, she may do whatever she wishes."

"She seems like a very nice girl. You have raised her right." Unohana stated with a smile.

"It would be more interesting if she was your girlfriend." Kenpachi said. Some of the other captains nodded in agreement. Byakuya wanted to role his eyes, but as you know, he's too dignified to do that. There were footsteps coming down the hall and everyone looked up as a handsome man came through the door.

He was Byakuya's height, but seemed to have a more dangerous air about him. Long waist length black hair, flew gracefully behind his back. Broad shoulders covered in a black silk robe, slightly open in the front to show a sculpted chest and abs, hands in his sleeves. Piercing silver/blue eyes on a handsome face showed nothing but seriousness, as he walked smoothly into the room. Black reiki blazing, almost beckoning for someone to say something that would piss him off. He walked towards Byakuya, who seemed to be expecting him. The man looked around the room, catching the eyes of everyone he looked at. He turned towards Byakuya and bowed slightly, coming back up looking him dead in the eyes.

"M'lady has calmed down. And the servants have announced dinner. The others and I will be joining her, to make sure nothing…" He looked around "happens." He looked strait at Mayuri, ready to rip him apart. Byakuya smirked.

"Of course. I will have them set up extra settings." Byakuya looked at the man, smirking. "I see she has told you." The man nodded.

"We will try to keep ourselves under control, but if anything should happen we are honor bound to…remove the disturbance from the premises. Whether the disturbance lives or not is left to interpretation." He said, staring strait at Mayuri with murder in his eyes. Byakuya chuckled.

"I will do nothing to keep you from your duties."

"If that is all, I will be leaving." He bowed slightly and turned away to leave the room, but stopped and looked back. "Will she be staying with you tonight, or will she be staying with us?" he said casually. The other captains looked around surprised. For a young woman of Miyo's age to be staying with any man, well, it just wasn't done.

"It is her choice. She may stay with whomever she wants to. Though I think for protection reasons, " He paused glancing at Mayuri. "I would prefer for her to stay with the five of you." The man nodded.

"Very well." The man glanced around quickly and left the room.

"Am I the only one confused here?" Ukitake stated.

"No. I am lost as well." Toushirou stated. Shunsui looked as if he were thinking.

"Wait a minute. I remember those eyes." Byakuya shook his head.

"You should. You met him not 5 minutes ago."

"Wait! He's the wolf! The one that tried to kill me?" Byakuya stared at him, confirming his outburst. The other captains stiffened.

"What do you mean he tried to kill you?" Ukitake questioned. Byakuta intervened; he didn't want Shunsui making the already tense situation worse.

"Yoru, is one of Miyo's 5 guards. He is the most protective of the five, and Shunsui decided it was a good idea to enter her room even though he was warned not to." He explained. The captains seemed to understand.

"Whoa! When you said they were her children, I thought he would be younger. He looks older than her!" Shunsui exclaimed.

"Time moves at a different pace than it does here. She is allowed to visit her father whenever she wishes. A year here is about, 3,000 years there, although she is only allowed 3 months every year. She may do whatever she wishes within those 3 months with her father, such as raise her children."

"3,000 years!" Toushirou said. "Surly she would have aged."

"She ages like any other girl when she's here, and when she goes home, she will age like she has but at a different rate. Considering who her father is, she will stop aging until she is married. Then she will age a few more years and then stop again." Byakuya stated. '_I really don't want to explain this. I will be become complicated when they start to ask more about her history.'_

"So, how old is she?" Kenpachi said, knowing everyone was wondering it. Byakuya sigh inwardly.

"I do not know her exact age, but the last time I asked, she was in her mid 20's."

"20's as in, 20,000?" Ukitake stated, eyes wide.

"Precisely." Byakuya said, trying to keep the conversation to a minimum.

"Oh-ho. She has aged nicely." Shunsui said with a grin. Everyone looked at him, some glaring others shaking their heads. Byakuya switched the conversation to a less, idiotic topic.

"Dinner is being served, we should head to the dinning room."

"That's what I wanted to hear. I'm starving." Kenpachi said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dinning room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Miyo sat, nervously wiggling in her seat.

"You should stop shaking to much mother, you look like one of those yappy little dogs humans carry around." He was immediately smacked upside his flaming red head. (AN: Think of Suzaku from Fushigi Yuugi)

"Leave her be ginger, she's just nervous."

"Quit calling me that Yin! Just 'cause I have red hair doesn't mean I'm a ginger."

"Calm down Rei, I was just teasin. Jeeze, you really are a fire-crouch." Yin said smiling.

"Why you little…"

"Enough! You're making it worse." Both guards stopped and looked at their mother. Yoru was right, her shaking had only worsened. All 5 guards paused wondering what would happen next.

Miyo sat, still shaking, wondering what would happen once the captains came in the dinning room. Would they be angry with her for her outburst? Take her away because they thought she was dangerous? She couldn't take the stress. Her ears and tail popped out, lowing to show her discomfort. Her guards relaxed.

"I think we should let her settled down in the corner for a little bit." Yuuto stated, his soft brown eyes glancing at the others. They all nodded and led her to a corner in the room. Every guard shifted into a large black wolf, each a different shade, and beckoned their lady to join them. Miyo smiled and sank into the warm mass of fur and limbs. He ears no longer low from anxiety, but comfort.

YAY! Another chapter done! Woot! (cough) ANYWAY! I still need someone to help me with the fight seen with is gonna be in about, eh, 2 chapters. Does anyone know how I would contact someone to help me write it? Grr. ANYWAY! I will list Miyo's 5 guards below. Some have elements and some don't. It doesn't really mean anything unless they're fighting. Personally my favy is Yoru. You'll find our why, but later. Let's just say he's one of those guys who look bad on the outside, but that's only because he has a tortured past, and when he gets comfortable he shows his true colors.

Yoru:

I've already described him, but he doesn't have an element, so yeah. Oh he likes black, just black.

Hiseki:

He's the playboy. His element is water. He has long darks blue hair, that he keeps loose down him back, with a long braid on the side. He has a pale complexion but not too much so, and he's built like Yoru, but a bit thinner, and has iridescent gold eyes. I know, sexy right. ANYWAY! He gets along with everybody, but has his pervy moments. He's usually very laid back, unless there's a pretty girl around. He likes to wear dark purple and silver.

Yuuto:

He's my second fav. The perfect guy. His element is earth, and is also very good at healing. He has light brown eyes, with brown hair that he keeps in a loose braid down him back. He has a slightly tan complexion. He's very sweet and thoughtful, usually breaking up fights between Yin and Rei. He's shorter than Hiseki, but has a nice build. He likes to wear white and green.

Rei:

As you might have thought, Rei's element is fire. He has tan skin and hair kinda like Suzaku from Fushigi Yuugi, but a bit longer, and he has a lil yellow streak on the side. He's very rash, and has a bold personality, but he's a sweet heart. He's Yuuto's height, and has a lean but muscular body. (think swimmer) He gets into fights with Yin, cause Yin likes to rile him up. He likes to wear red and black.

Yin:

As before he likes to mess with Rei. He's a bit taller then Rei, and likes to remind him every chance he gets. He has mid-back dark green hair and lime green eyes. He's paleish and his fangs are longer than the others. He's a bit of a sadist, and sometimes likes to voice his thought about how certain people should be tortured. He likes to wear dark greens and gold.

Alrightly. I kept the descriptions to a minimum, so I wouldn't mess up your imaginations. So yeah. I'm already working on the next chapter. REVIEW! And you know how I feel about flames. (cracks knuckles menacingly, while giving her best glare) SO YEAH! BYE!


	6. Bipolar much?

Hey yall, I'm back! Right now I'm having a sleepover at my house, and everyone is asleep but me. SOOOOO! I decided to write something. Oh I forgot to mention in my summary of Miyo's guards. I'm thinking about, maybe making Yuuto gay. I'm not sure, but if you get hints about it somewhere, I've most likely changed him. The others won't know, but he will have a love interest, IF I make him gay. Just a warning. I don't want yall falling in love with him, and then it turns out he's gay. That would crush hearts (Like it did mine when I thought of the idea.) Oh and Miyo's gonna have a lil bit of a personality change, but yall'll understand later. ANYWAY! On with the chapter.

"Hey Byakuya? How is it that we've know ya all these years, and yet we had no idea that ya had Miyo?" Shunsui stated with a hint of confusion in his voice. Byakuya's eye twitched. _' His questions seem to be relatively innocent, but there is a motive behind those eyes.'_

"Miyo's father was very good at keeping his side of the deal." Byakuya said, keeping his answers short and to the point. Shunsui looked at him, lips pursed in thought.

"He must be quite powerful."

"Indeed he is."

"So powerful that he could overpower even Yama-jii?" Shunsui said with a smirk, knowing that everyone was listening to their seemingly unimportant conversation. Byakuya's eye twitched again. _'I knew it.'_ Byakuya sighed to himself.

"Yes. With the slightest order." The captains stiffened. To know that there was someone out there who was more powerful than even Genryūsai, and was willing to use that power, was inconceivable. Unohana looked at Genryūsai, but noticed no worry on his face. Either he wasn't worried about a threat to his power, or he knew who it was and knew he could do nothing to stop him. Unohana hoped for the first.

As they reached the dinning room, guards opened the doors for them to enter. Stating that Lady Miyo was already in the dinning room, and had been there for quite some time. Upon entering the room, they saw a large clump of black resting in the corner. All captains but three, looked very confused. (That would be Byakuya, Shunsui, and Genryūsai of course)

"Everyone else sees that, right?" Kenpachi stated, eyebrows knitted. He saw a few nods and a worried glance at the pile from Byakuya. Kanpachi had to do a double take. Byakuya, worried, today was just full of surprises. Soon his worried glance faded away to a look of understanding. The captains took their seats, leaving the one to Byakuya's right open, still confused about the black clump, of what looked like fur, sitting in the corner. What was even more confusing was that the clump was giving of reiki. Though the amount was small, it seemed like it was being blocked by something.

"Byakuya, would you mind explaining." Genryūsai said, trying to make it sound like more of a question than the order it really was. Byakuya stood from his seat, and walked over to the pile. He placed his hand on the outer-most part and the captains watched as a head popped from the pile. Smoldering red eyes pierced through the occupants of the room, only to go back to Byakuya, head nodding. The wolf stuck his head back in the pile and whimpered. The pile seemed to unfurl, and some captains stood, only to see the clump reveal a very relaxed Miyo.

Her eyes opened slowly, only to widen when they caught sight of who was in the room. She stood quickly, seemingly unaware that her ears and tail were standing at attention.

"**My apologize. I did not know I had fallen sleep."** Miyo said, slightly confused as to why everyone was staring at her in wonder, her tail swaying slightly behind her. Shunsui smirked.

"I have no idea what'chu just said. But Byakuya is one lucky guy to have such a cute girl living with him." Her wolves stood and growled. _'__**How dare you speak to our lady as such!'**_ Rei ground out, as he stalked towards Shunsui.

"You are fine Miyo. Rei, leave him be, he is always like this." Byakuya stated calmly. The wolves relaxed, but were still on guard, though most of the captains were still staring at Miyo's extra attachments. Miyo cocked her head to the side; eyes alit with confusion, causing Toushirou to have a slight mental breakdown at her cuteness.

"May I ask what is wrong?" She said. Her question directed towards Genryūsai, he chuckled.

"I mean no offence Lady Miyo, but I believe Shunsui is correct in his statement. The appendages fit you very well." Miyo was still confused until Shunsui decided it was a great idea to touch her very sensitive tail.

"Ahh!" Miyo's hands slapped over her mouth, and Hiseki tackled Shunsui to the ground, gold eyes blazing as five snarls ripped through the air. The remaining captains immediately stood, hands hovering over their zanpakutou, and the wolves tensioned. Genryūsai sat regarding the situation.

"Hey Byakuya! Keep your dogs under control!" Kanpachi shouted. Yin scoffed (as well as a wolf can), and switched forms. Deep green hair flew down to his narrow waist and slanted lime green eyes glared. He folded his arms, claws showing even through his long-sleeved haori, a scowl on his sculpted face

"We are not dogs shinigami. Do not lower us to a group of such domesticated fools." His deep voice, low and smooth. Kanpachi's eyes widened. The others followed soot, switching from their burly wolf forms to one more appropriate for the situation. Five men now stood were the wolves were, all showing their displeasure. "And we are not his to command. Miyo is the only one whose orders are absolute. We follow him because we were ordered to." Yin continued. Byakuya walked over to Miyo, and rubbed her protruding ears. Her eye closing in pleasure, a soft purr was heard throughout the now silent room. Rei grinned.

"**You seem to be enjoying yourself mother. No wonder you don't let anyone touch your ears."** Miyo's eyes snapped open, and a rosy blush fluttered over her cheeks.

"**Pipe down Rei, you enjoy just as much, if not more."** Rei's smile widened.

"**Oh, so you admit that you like it."** Miyo's blush deepened, and she burrowed her now cherry face into Byakuya's chest. Yin rolled his eyes, and walked over to Rei, smacking him upside the head.

"Stop teasing her, will ya."

"But it's so fun, I just can't help myself." Rei said grinning. Yin shrugged.

"Well I guess you'll be sleeping at the bottom today." Rei's smile dropped, and Yin's grew.

"Whoa, whoa! Who said I was sleeping at the bottom, everyone knows I sleep on the left." Rei's eyes narrowed.

"Well considering how you're treating her right now, I wouldn't be surprised if you had to sleep at the bottom today." Yin said, picking imaginary dirt from his fingernails. Ukitake's brow lifted. _'They have special places in her bed?'_

"What? Yoru, is that true?" Yoru looked, and then looked back to Miyo, who was now sitting; a blush still painted on her pretty cheeks.

"I wouldn't plan on having a good spot." Rei's eyes widened, and a whimper escaped from his mouth, trying to gain the attention of his alpha. Miyo looked up, and smiled warmly at Rei.

"Everyone is sleeping in the same spot they always sleep in. **Although teasing isn't appreciated.**" She stated with a smile. Rei relaxed, put his hand to his heart and added a shallow bow.

"Of course alpha." Komamura sat confused.

"Who is the alpha of your pack?" He said looking at Yuuto, who smiled.

"Our lady, of course." Komamura frowned.

"Impossible. No female can be an alpha, they are too weak." He regretted the statement as soon as it left his mouth, but stood his ground. All five guards looked at him, murder in their eyes. Yoru was the first to speak.

"Are you saying our alpha is weak?" he questioned, though there was no wonder in his cold gaze. His rumbling voice rang through the room, and the other four gazes became more intense.

"I am not saying she is weak, but are you sure she is the strongest you can get." Three snarls ripped through the room, and some captains flinched (cough-Mayuri-cough).

"**Be silent." **The snarls stopped, and the five lowered their heads. Miyo sighed. **"They do not know what I can do, let them believe what they will."** She said, lifting her tea to her lips. Rei's head lifted.

"**But…"** He was stopped as stern blue eyes shifted to him. He bowed his head again, the softest whimper coming from his lips.

"**They will have to test me tomorrow. They will soon see what I can do, until then, let them be. **Understood?"

"**Yes Ma'am."** They stated at once. Her eyes wondering around the room searching for any indecisiveness. When she found none, she returned to her tea.

The other captains watched in fascination as the small girl gave orders to her guards, leaving no room for anyone to go against them. Like they said, her orders were absolute, that was very clear. Never did it go through their minds that she could be forceful, in any situation. To say they were impressed was an understatement. Her guards soon took their places around the room, and Byakuya waved in the food.

Everyone ate in silence. Even Shunsui couldn't find anything to say. Miyo had returned to her nervous self, though a bit more contained. Curiosity was peeked when Yoru walked up to her and whispered something in her ear. They saw her eyes harden, and almost shied away from her. She waited a few moments before giving her response.

"Kill them." That simple statement caused a chain reaction. Yoru nodded, and Kenpachi looked up just in time to see a smirk flow over Yin's face before he disappeared. Yoru stepped back into his spot, and the other guards relaxed. Shunsui stiffened; looking up to see the cold look Miyo was giving her tea. Mayuri smiled and decided this was the perfect time (not) to voice his opinions.

"You see Genryūsai-sama. One simple order and someone's dying. How can we trust such a person?" He smiled his creepy smile. Miyo looked up from her drink feigning confusion.

"Is it wrong to want to protect what is yours, Mayuri-san?" Mayuri's smile faltered but he continued.

"If what is yours is endangering someone, then they deserve to be attacked." He smiled confidently, preaching something he didn't even follow. Miyo stopped drinking her tea. Byakuya and the other 4 guards flinched. Shunsui's eyes widened, as did the other half of the captains. _'D-did Byakuya just flinch? Oh crap.'_ Miyo lifted her eyes, a now icy lavender, to Mayuri. His smile dropped. She lowered her gaze and drank some more of her tea, everyone still on edge.

"I doubt a child, the age of 2 would cause someone to cower in fear. Don't you agree?" Mayuri backpedaled.

"W-Well that depends on what kind of power the child has. It could be a monster, capable of great destruction." Mayuri's smile returned, he thought he had got her… he was wrong. Her eyes lifted again, now violet with flecks of gold. Byakuya's eyes traveled from Yoru to Miyo looking for an answer, but all he got were worried glances.

"I see. I will have to tell my lord you think our child is a monster. I doubt he would appreciate your humor." The captains' eyes widened. _'_Our_ child?' _Before anyone could ask questions, Yin appeared. He smiled happily as he rose from his kneeling position, blood spatter on his cheek and his shirt.

"The deed is done." Miyo looked at him, and Yin stiffened. Only when she smiled did he relax, as did Byakuya and her other guards.

"Did you have fun?" she asked innocently.

"I didn't get to spend as much time with them as I would have liked to, but I got a few good one's in." Miyo nodded.

"That's good. You haven't been out in a while, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." She sipped her tea, eyes morphing from violet/gold to her normal deep periwinkle. Yin smiled and went back to his station. The tension in the air thickened. Everyone was quite sure they could trust Miyo, but after this little incident, no one was completely sure. Each had their own thoughts about the situation.

'_I'm starting to like this girl. Maybe she isn't a wimp.'_

'_Damn! How am I supposed to study her if she has guards with her all the time? Even if they weren't with her, she seems powerful enough to stop me.'_

'_This girl is intriguing. Byakuya might have added a vital piece to our forces .I will request for her to be put into my squad. I could use her power.'_

'_She looks innocent, but she is far from it. I wonder what other secrets she holds.'_

'_I wonder what Miyo will look like in a battle uniform. I hope I get to see he ears again, though I'd rather not be attacked again.'_

'_I've never felt this was about anyone. Figures, the one person who catches my eye has to be attached to Byakuya, and dangerous at that. Just my luck.'_

'_To have that much power over someone, I wonder what else she can do?'_

"Miyo." Byakuya's voice cut through the silence.

"**Yes, Nushi-sama?"**

"When was the last time you ate?" Miyo looked confused.

"You fed me a couple hours ago, why?"

"No. I mean when was the last time you _ate_?" Miyo's eyes widened, as she thought.

"I don't remember." Byakuya mental cursed. '_That explains a lot.'_

Alrighty! Another chapter done! I'm on a role here. What is that like 2 chaps in a week? Good stuff. Oh shiz…That probably means I'll have a brain fart and won't be able to write for the next 6 gagillion years. Funtastical….ANYWAY! Review review review review! PLEASE! I think I have like, one right now. I need more feedback please! I love yall!


	7. Strange Feeling

Just a lil chapter I did during the holidays.

"You are ordered to eat every week Miyo."

"Well you never said, what, I need to eat every week." Miyo said, looking everywhere besides Byakuya.

"O ho. Miyo, dear you need to eat. We wouldn't want your cute little body to waste away." Shunsui stated with a fake flirty smile.

"It would be in your best interest to cease your, inappropriate conversation with milady Shunsui-sama. Less you no longer have a head." stated Hiseki.

"Courtesy of Yoru." Ren chuckled. Shunsui glanced back, and shuddered at the look Yoru was giving him.

"Ehe, that's good to know." Kenpachi rolled him eyes.

"Can't you keep it in your pants Shunsui? The girl's not even legal yet." Miyo blushed.

"I think we should changed the subject." Soi Fon said.

"I agree. Byakuya, we shall hold her test at noon to evaluate her strength, and place her in a squad." Genryusai said. With the mentioning of her testing Miyo's guards stiffened.

"Is it really necessary to test her? We can all attest to her strength, and she could stay with Byakuya. It wouldn't be a big change for her or your squads." Yuuto reasoned.

"Because of the circumstances, I feel that it would be best to separate them. I rarely put people in the same squad if they have a prior relationship.

"Will we be able to stay with her when she enters this, squad?" Yin said with a frown. Genryusai paused.

"That is to be decided after her testing." Five snarls filled the room.

"Boy's, be nice."

"OUR APOLOGESE, MILADY." Miyo smirked and drank more of her tea.

"I'm fine with my tests. AND IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU ARE ORDERED TO DO, MY ORDERS ARE THE ONLY ONE'S YOU WILL FOLLOW, YES?" Miyo smiled brightly and giggled softly.

"Yes ma'am."

"Wait! What did she say? She's conspiring against us." Mayuri insisted. Most looked at him in distaste, while others (cough-Miyo's guards, Toushiro, Byakuya and Kenpachi-cough) tried not to jump over the table and beat the crap out of him. (AN: Don't chu hate that? Why are table's always in the way when you have to beat somebody?)

"Why don't we all head to our rooms, and relax." Shunsui said.

"Yes, I think a nice rest would do everyone some good." Ukitake stated, tring to neutralize the situation.

"I agree." Komamura stated.

"Good, let's go."

Byakuya sat in his office and sighed, waiting for his migraine to recede. He called called in a servant to retrieve Miyo and waited.

"You called, Nushi-sama?"

"Yes, come and sit. We need to talk about tomorrow." Miyo nodded and took her spot at Byakuya's desk.

"Tomorrow for you test, I want you to end it as soon as possible. I do not wish to be asked too many questions about your powers."

"Yes, Nushi-sama."

"If you have any problems, look at me and I will tell you how to handle the situation. It doesn't matter what the end decision is, your guards will stay with you at all times. I will contact your father so that he may, influence, some decisions." Miyo smiled and nodded.

"If that is all, may I ask a question?"

"What is it?" Miyo blushed and squirmed.

"Um, there was a captain that I saw..."

"Mayuri will not be bothering you as long as you are under my care."

"N-no, it's not that..."

"Miyo, if you have something to say, say it." Byakuya said bluntly.

"Sorry, Nushi-sama. Um. There is a captain, with white hair. He seemed really young, like me, and whenever I looked at him, I got a funny feeling in my gut. Is that normal?" Byakuya's eyes narrowed, and he hoped that the feeling she was having wasn't one of worry.

"The feeling that you have, describe it to me."

"Um. In the beginning it's tight and then when it relaxes, it makes my body feel light." Once that was said Byakuya knew what she was talking about, and chuckled.

"That, my dear, is attraction. You have never felt that before?" Miyo blushed and shook her head.

" No, never." Byakuya rested his head in his folded hands.

" You don't have to address the, situation, if you do not wish to." Miyo thought.

" I think, I'll keep this, attraction, to myself."

"Very well. Anymore questions?" Miyo smiled and perked up.

"Nope. No more questions."

"Very well, you may be dismissed."

"YES NUSHI-SAMA." Miyo smiled and walked gracefully out of the room.

'So she likes Toushiro. Interesting. I wonder what her father will say, if she decides to follow her gut.'

Please Review! I only have...uh...1 so far. No flames please...or else. (i don't know what I'll do...but, it'll be something)


	8. Bathing Adventure 1

Hey Yall! I know I haven't updated in…wow, forever. I'm sorry, I'm trying to get ready for junior year, and it's very stressful. Sorry! Please forgive me! I don't feel like writing a disclaimer right now so, just read the other ones and pretend that it's for this chapter. ^_^

Dark blue eyes opened sleepily, making out the patterned ceiling above her. She felt a soft purr to her left and saw a shock of red hair. '_He he. Rei's so cute when he's asleep. Ah, if only he stayed this quiet when he was awake.'_ Looking to her left she saw Yoru burry his nose further into her neck pulling himself even closer to his mother, sighing in contentment. _'Yoru doesn't look so intimidating when he's acting like a pup in his sleep.' _Another pair of arms squoze her middle, as a cheek was pressed against her stomach, and she felt the warm exhale of Yuuto's breath against her skin. She took her hand that was currently laying on Yoru, and began to stroke Yuuto's hair, feeling him relax even more into her stomach as he tried to take in more of her scent. Miyo smirked, and looked over to see Hiseki stretched out above her, folded arms supporting his head, her head resting on his shirtless back. _'I wonder why they like to be shirtless so much. Hm, must be a male thing.' _Yin also used him as a pillow, his face only inches from hers. She smirked and lightly kissed his nose, making Yin's face twitch cutely.

'_I guess it's time to wake up. Aw, they look so comfy just sleeping here. I wonder if I can sneak out.'_ Miyo slowly moved her arm from under Rei's, and lifted her head off of Hiseki. Moving slowly so as not to jostle Yuuto. Slowly moving away from Yoru and lifting his arm from her stomach, inches from Yuuto's face. She breathed a sigh of relief, '_Ok, now comes the hard part.'_ She took a pillow and shimmied it in between herself and Yuuto, and she slid off her giant bed. Once she was sure she didn't wake anyone, she did a happy dance and tiptoed to the bathing room down the hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Toushirou~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toushirou walked down the hall looking for a place to take a shower. '_Tch, it shouldn't be this hard to find the shower.'_ He thought angrily. As he turned the corner he saw Miyo sneaking out of a room. '_Where is she coming from that she would need to sneak out?'_ Miyo turned with a surprised look on her face, only to put her finger to her lips and a quieting gesture. She tiptoed over to him and waved her hand for her to follow her. Toushirou's face became even more confused, but followed her none-the-less. Looking back at the room in wonder. When they turned the corner, she relaxed and looked at him, light smile on her face.

"Sorry about that. I was sneaking away from my guards, and I didn't want them to wake up." Miyo said with a flush on her cheeks.

"Um, no that's ok. It was just a little odd to see you sneaking out of a room." Toushirou said with a smirk. Miyo's flush darkened, as she realized how odd that might have looked. '_Oh god, he probably thinks that worst of me now!' _ "Oh, by the way, can you show me where the bathrooms are? I've been wandering around for a while and I can't seem to find it." Miyo perked up, and smiled nodding.

"I was just on my way there, you can follow me." Toushirou nodded and followed Miyo down a separate hallway, one that he had already been down, and opened a hidden door. Toushirou's eyes widened, as he saw the bathroom. Two curtains leading to a washing area for men a women with a hot spring in the center with only a thin screen separating the two. '_You mean that thin screen is the only thing between me and a naked…Maybe I shouldn't take a bath after all.' _Toushirou gulped and looked over to see Miyo waving to him as she entered the women's washing area. He smiled shakily and slowly headed over to the men's side. He relaxed slightly to see Kenpachi entering a shower area.

"Hey, Toushirou! I was thinkin' I was the only captain taking a shower." Kenpachi said with a gruff laugh.

"Tch, it took me forever to get here. Miss Miyoko showed me how to get here."

"Yeah, Byakuya sure knows how to make a house confusin', eh. Rich bastards." Toushirou rolled his eyes and began his own shower. Once he was done, he headed to the spring with Kenpachi and started to relax. '_This isn't was bad as I thought it would be.'_ He thought, looking at the peaceful scenery. He stiffened when he heard a splash come from the other side of the spring, and wide eyes turned to see Miyo's shadow enter her side of the spring. Toushirou couldn't help but stare at the curves Miyo was unknowingly showing off. '_I spoke too soon.'_

"Hey kid, what are you lookin' at?" Kenpachi followed Toushirou's line of site and quirked his brow. "Well look at that. Didn't know the kid had it in her." Kenpachi whispered, his voice barley audible over the rumble of the waterfall. Soon Miyo's figure disappeared into the water, and she faded into the steam.

"I wasn't looking, it was just a coincidence." Toushirou argued, face flush. Kenpachi laughed.

"Why ya so flush then, eh?"

"It's a spring, it's hot , why wouldn't I be flush? Bedies, she probably doesn't know we can see her." Toushirou glared back. Kenpachi chuckled and let it go, enjoying the hot water.

'_The kid can't deny it for much longer. With a body like that, he can only last so long.' _Kenpachi thought.

Just a short little chapter, not much I know. I've been planning to write a lot more, so I can get more chapters in before school starts up. Please review, I love them! I haven't gotten a flame yet, so yay I didn't have to kill anyone! (jk, jk, or am I O_o)


End file.
